


希尔凡真•暗黑地狱锅

by 帝国喵时代 (nasako)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Human/Monster Sex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Multi, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasako/pseuds/%E5%B8%9D%E5%9B%BD%E5%96%B5%E6%97%B6%E4%BB%A3
Summary: 这大概是我疯起来搞得最重口的东西，但是没办法嘛，谁让希尔凡对哥哥爱得那么深呢（刚打完迈克朗和外传的喵喵惆怅）特别感谢番茄太太的共鸣与添砖加瓦！CP：迈克朗（人形+兽形）X希尔凡（幼年+成年），菲利克斯/希尔凡大纲文警告！乱伦兽奸警告！人体后天改造警告！男体生怀流警告！食胎警告！低俗淫语警告！人物性格完全崩坏警告！完全无药可救暗堕BE一直线警告！菲利克斯超不悯警告！真真正正的R-18G粗暴小黄本剧情，慎入。





	希尔凡真•暗黑地狱锅

小时候希尔凡第一次确实是被哥哥强迫的，但是渣哥一开始只是纯出于羞辱嘲笑意味去搞他，没想到小妖精一次就食髓知味，第二次是希尔凡自己主动爬上哥哥的床：哥哥，哥哥再和希尔凡做舒服的事情好不好？渣哥还没反应过来，希尔凡就低头去含哥哥的唧唧，笨拙地舔来舔去，一脸痴迷地说哥哥的味道，好喜欢♡♡♡

迈克朗震惊地问你从哪里学到这个的？希尔凡不好意思地说我去偷偷看了妈妈房间里的书，里边说要怎么让喜欢的人舒服……然后献宝似地张开腿拉开自己粉嫩的小穴：哥哥，希尔凡有很努力用手指把这里弄软，希尔凡会让哥哥舒服的，所以哥哥……♡

于是变成了迈克朗被希尔凡缠住不得不和弟弟一直保持肉体关系，迈克朗想结束可是希尔凡不干！小妖精！欲求不满小妖精！（跳舞）

直到两人的关系被父母发现，希尔凡无论怎么哭着说是自己自愿的不是哥哥的错都没用，父母坚持认为是长子诱拐哄骗了希尔凡把他放逐了，所以迈克朗才那么恨这个弟弟。

希尔凡有想过出去买春，可是他那头红发太显眼了，一直没机会。于是只好忍着，自己洗脑说都是哥哥害的，我讨厌哥哥，最讨厌了！

剿灭迈克朗时，迈克朗变成了纹章兽，咆哮着把一个人冲太前的希尔凡抓走了。被变成纹章兽的哥哥抓走的时候，希尔凡并不是吓傻了没抵抗，而是因为过于期待动弹不得。

被纹章兽哥哥抓到荒野里，往地上一扔撕破裤子，像狗一样被压着疯狂地操，希尔凡眼泪鼻涕口水都爽到流出来，翻着白眼拼命用屁股拱上去乞求哥哥操更深一点：哥哥♡好棒♡是哥哥的大唧唧♡哥哥的大唧唧要把希尔凡操死了♡真的要死了♡喜欢♡啊啊啊要怀孕了♡希尔凡的子宫要被哥哥顶坏了♡

边放浪地喊，边珍惜地抱住自己被精液灌满鼓胀起来肚子，被操到桃心眼脑子坏掉。

哥哥内射了两次拔出来，希尔凡摔倒在地，还慌慌张张地扑上去抱住纹章兽的腿说哥哥不要走，哥哥不要扔下希尔凡，希尔凡是哥哥的小娼妇，是哥哥的小婊子所以不要扔下希尔凡，然后低头去含哥哥的唧唧。变成纹章兽后唧唧也随之变形成非人尺寸，极限深喉插进食道，希尔凡几乎窒息，拼命蠕动喉咙把哥哥的精液榨出来。射出的精液量非常大，喝不下的精液都从鼻子里溢出来了。希尔凡一边咳呛一边拼命吞下去，嘿嘿傻笑着说哥哥，希尔凡很厉害吧♡

纹章兽咆哮一声单爪抱起他，唧唧再次插进去，这次兽形唧唧在希尔凡体内成结死死地卡住了。哥哥就这样维持着插入状态大步往前跑，一路又跑又跳，毫不顾忌，把希尔凡顶到肚子变形凸起，爽晕好几次，大唧唧射到完全软掉。因为纹章兽跑动时有不定期射精出来，肚子饱饱涨涨的，还会反流呕出一些精液和胃液。

最后哥哥循着气味把希尔凡带到一个纹章兽的小聚落，把希尔凡往地上一丢，作为加入聚落的礼物。希尔凡看着围上来的几头雄兽和它们下体完全勃起的巨物，开心得浑身发抖：啊哥哥♡哥哥怎么办，希尔凡明明只是哥哥的新娘子的，现在希尔凡要变成大家的新娘了♡♡♡好开心♡希尔凡的小穴已经湿了……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊一起进来了♡♡♡一起进来了肚子要破掉了♡好开心♡♡♡好舒服好舒服♡♡♡

从此成为聚落的雌兽结局。

最好纹章兽可以真的让人类男性怀孕（恶魔低语），能怀上但是都是畸形的东西。生下来就是一滩掉san的东西，很多刚生下来就死了。没有死的就会长成和纹章兽不一样的低智能怪物，为了繁殖和成长会疯狂奸淫母体，并吮吸母体的体液，还会吃蚀自己的兄弟姐妹。

变成了聚落母兽的希尔凡没多久就开始怀上了小孩，怀孕周期和人类不一样，时长不确定的。怀得久的生下来就更有可能存活，才几天就开始要生的多半是死胎。希尔凡生下来的孩子如果是死胎就会被纹章兽吃掉，有时候还会嚼碎了喂希尔凡吃。

哪怕怀孕了也一样要被侵犯，希尔凡往往顶着大肚子一边生一边啊嘿颜高潮，被纹章兽熏染下身体开始发生变化，胸肌变得更加柔软，奶头变大，一摸就会不停地喷乳。大唧唧早就射到空了，软软地摊着流水。刚生下来的几坨肉块一样的东西伸出细小的触手插进他的尿道，蛇一样又长有软的怪物缠绕着脖子和腰部，吸盘一样的嘴不停吮吸着他的乳头。

希尔凡后边插着哥哥的大唧唧，变得肿大的胸部被顶得乱晃，自己用手托着自己奶头爱怜地挤奶给怪物吃：好孩子♡多喝一点妈妈的奶♡啊♡啊♡舌头不要这样♡♡♡会高潮的♡♡♡希尔凡又要♡♡♡唔啊♡♡♡哥哥的大唧唧♡好棒，好棒♡♡♡大唧唧把希尔凡的孩子又顶回去了♡讨厌♡讨厌子宫里的孩子都要被哥哥的大唧唧操碎了♡♡♡讨厌♡♡♡希尔凡会要生死胎的♡♡♡又要♡♡♡又要生出大家最喜欢吃的死胎了♡♡♡

哥哥的大唧唧一拔出来，希尔凡就抱着十月怀胎一样高高鼓起的肚子，跪趴着撅起屁股不成声地呻吟，和精液一起哗啦一下喷出一大堆挤压得乱七八糟的内脏细碎骨骼血肉器官。小穴根本合不拢松松垮垮的，恍惚地微笑着看一群纹章兽围过来疯狂抢食。哥哥会抱起希尔凡用长长的舌头舔他，咬掉缠绕在希尔凡乳头上的蛇状怪物嚼碎吃下去，再反刍出一团黏糊糊的东西面对面喂他。

希尔凡趴在哥哥胸前，感受到哥哥的爪子陷进自己股间，迷醉地吃掉那团东西，恢复了一点体力，喘息着伸长还在抖的大长腿，努力想要夹住哥哥的腰：还要♡♡♡希尔凡还要♡♡♡快点♡♡♡让希尔凡继续生哥哥的孩子♡♡♡

撒娇到一半，聚落里块头最大的纹章兽走过来，捞起希尔凡的腰，直接一插到底。希尔凡脚趾抽搐着无力垂落都碰不到地面，完全被吊在空中猛操到疯狂浪叫：啊、啊，不行，不行♡♡♡希尔凡要和哥哥……喔、呕、啊、啊啊啊哦哦哦好棒♡♡♡好深♡♡♡太大了♡♡♡太大了♡♡♡对不起对不起♡♡♡首领♡♡♡首领大人的肉棒最喜欢了♡♡♡希尔凡是首领大人的母狗♡♡♡啊啊啊啊哥哥的也♡♡♡也插进来了啊呜啊啊啊♡♡♡好开心♡♡♡哥哥♡♡♡哥哥♡♡♡吻我♡♡♡希尔凡的喉咙想要被哥哥的舌头侵犯♡♡♡

希尔凡堕落成了完全回不去的欲望的野兽，即使被救回来也会神思恍惚，深夜摇摇晃晃落跑，凭借气味寻找到新的纹章兽聚落。当然哥哥不在会有点伤心，不过很快就会找到新的雄兽的。

聚落被找到的时候，只身一人前来的菲利克斯含恨出手无情斩杀纹章兽，希尔凡哭着喊不要！不要！不要再从希尔凡这里夺走哥哥了！

害剑圣误会希尔凡还有救。

希尔凡瑟瑟发抖地挡在哥哥身前说不要，求求你，哥哥没有伤害过我……

菲利克斯一个犹豫，哥哥就逃走了。

那个东西已经不是你哥哥了为什么不明白！

菲利克斯气得大声训斥希尔凡，结果看到希尔凡抱着肚子倒下：又……要生了♡啊♡啊啊♡

由于感知到生命危险，整个聚落的纹章兽最近都被激发出前所未有的强烈生殖本能，轮流在希尔凡体内内射成结，让希尔凡肚子前所未有的鼓胀。于是这次希尔凡生出来的是极为异常的怪物：一坨黏糊变形会凸出尖刺的东西，把菲利克斯逼得不得不后退。然后是几头小狼崽，一坨动了两下就没动静的肉，还有另外几坨奇形怪状的东西。死胎被迅速分食，小狼崽吃掉兄弟后互相撕咬，最后剩下的两头魔狼吹气球一样变大，咬住希尔凡后颈和肩膀，疯狂地把自己的唧唧同时插进去开始耸动。希尔凡啊啊哀叫着拉开自己后穴：不要♡不要♡妈妈还没有生完♡不可以♡妈妈会给你们生孩子的♡♡♡所以现在饶了我♡♡♡啊♡♡♡啊啊啊好棒♡♡♡好爽好舒服♡♡♡可是♡♡♡可是还有、还有没有生出来啊啊啊♡♡♡

别还活着的异形也缠绕住希尔凡手脚，各种疯狂侵犯，后穴里还有活物一挣一挣地从两头狼的畸形阴茎抽插缝隙间努力往外边挤，流淌出来像是一团黑色的腥臭泥浆。两头魔狼长嚎着内射，对彼此龇牙咧嘴，小只一点的魔狼因此后退了一点，成结的阴茎因此滑落出来，让希尔凡翻白眼又生下一堆不知道什么东西。另外一头狼满足地喷气，没拔出来继续抽插，成结的狼根连蛋蛋都几乎挤进去，希尔凡肚子被顶得一凸一凸的，干呕着翻白眼几乎快死掉，胸前奶水还在不时溅射出来，被触手什么的贪婪吃掉。

菲利克斯：……我TMD都看到了什么！

不得不亲手杀掉希尔凡的所有“孩子们”，还要去按压奄奄一息的希尔凡肚子让他排出腹内的东西，看着他神志不清不停地高潮痉挛潮吹……剑圣同学来过个san check吧（同情）

希尔凡被救回去之后，被判断为中了纹章毒素，做了好多次清理净化，即使如此还是生出了一头小狗。迪米和菲利克斯最后想办法把他安置在一个偏僻的庄园里，狗最终没杀掉，放在希尔凡身边陪他。

现在希尔凡变得又母又雌，精神超级不正常，是很安静的毒罂粟。平时犹如披纱圣母一般安静微笑两眼无神，举止优雅，若有若无地撩人。被男人暴乱地推倒在桌子上时就会露出虚无的笑容，一副可怜无谓的姿态任人玩弄，被插进去就会很快喷乳，很柔美婉转地发出讨人喜欢呻吟，伸长腿绞紧对方的腰。

那头小狗已经长得和小牛犊一样大了，闷声不响地跟着希尔凡身边，平时就像一头普通的狗。喜欢跟妈妈去院子里草地散步，这时希尔凡会躺在地上柔情蜜意地冲它招手，魔犬喘着粗气扑上来自己的大唧唧满足妈妈。晚上魔犬也是睡在希尔凡房间里，出于监视需要房间不关门的，早上希尔凡睡醒了就会下床趴过去一脸迷恋地去吸魔犬的唧唧，谁路过都能看得到，希尔凡才不在乎。好多守卫一开始都被这样的画面吓到，慢慢鬼迷心窍尝试对希尔凡出手。希尔凡对人类完全不会抵抗，就一直很温柔恬静地笑，被手指插进后穴时也不抵抗，只是眼神有点湿润期待地看着对方。

有了第一个大着胆子的守卫脱下裤子后，很快就有了更多的参与者。魔犬会一直守着希尔凡，男人们慢慢摸熟了情况，会起哄说当着你的狗丈夫被操感觉如何啊夫人？希尔凡轻声呻吟着说不是，不是的……它是我的孩子♡♡♡是希尔凡给哥哥生的孩子♡♡♡

居然会生出狗来，难道你是母狗吗！淫乱的家伙！

是♡♡♡啊，是的♡♡♡希尔凡是淫乱的小母狗♡♡♡所以♡♡♡请更多地疼爱小母狗♡♡♡啊唔♡♡♡喜欢♡♡♡好喜欢♡♡♡

这种恶劣的情况被发现的时候，希尔凡已经把所有男性守卫都吃掉了。于是最大的问题变成了庄园守卫被吃太快，一个吃到了就会连锁反应怂恿另一个去吃，最终变成全员落水，所以要各种想办法尽快换班换人。

菲利克斯好不容易抽了个时间来看他，结果还要把那些监守自盗的士兵从痴痴呆呆躺在长椅上被奸淫玩弄的希尔凡身上打跑，气呼呼地问你是不是要一辈子都这样废掉！

希尔凡愣了一下，看了看他，忽然啊了一声：是菲利克斯！然后很高兴地站起来，抱住菲利克斯的头，把他的嘴往自己鼓胀的乳头压了压，充满母性慈爱地柔声说：吃吧。

——FIN——

**Author's Note:**

> 没能放进正文里的补充设定。
> 
> 希尔凡的大奶手感一流！超有弹性的！雌化后又大又软又弹，而且一捏感觉就会喷乳，适合乳交（唧唧硬了起来）  
最后希尔凡被养在了菲利克斯的宅邸里，贵族子弟就是好呢房子都很大。  
等希尔凡没掉继承权就可以成为菲利克斯饲养的宠物了，菲利克斯回家一开门就能看到希尔凡只穿衬衫黏糊糊地在床上自慰。  
可是因为希尔凡是戈迪尔家族的继承人，在他没有被剥夺掉继承权之前是不能交给菲利克斯养的。迪米心软是一回事，库洛德是绝对不会答应菲利克斯接手戈迪尔家族的。两个实权贵族联合对王权没好处，虽然现任家主和现在的王关系好，但是从制度上而言无论如何都不可以！  
这种事情库洛德肯定超谨慎，甚至会一点点削贵族实权。反正菲利克斯对权力也没有兴趣，所以怎么样他都没所谓（当然还是会嘀咕两句库洛德外戚干政），能把希尔凡在身边养起来就行了。但是希尔凡其实会意外地比菲利克斯更在意这些，前提是还有理智的话。他虽然个人欲望方面糟糕，可是对权术可能是三人组里看得最清楚的。不过他选择了忽视和不去搞，但是为了菲利克斯他可以去做。  
他不好好努力的确是因为对自己身世的反抗，其实也是个正经的好孩子呢（老母亲哭泣）


End file.
